


You call that being a friend

by Rv10en



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, F/M, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rv10en/pseuds/Rv10en
Summary: Stiles is done with Scott being a shitty friend and sets him in his place luckily he has his boyfriend and his new friends for support.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	You call that being a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so hope you like it!!! Please comment and leave a kudo if you want me to write more fan fictions. Enjoy my Sterek fan fiction!!
> 
> \- Robin

POV Stiles

Scott and I haven’t hanged out in six months you know why because Scott can only think of Allison everything is about Allison in his head.

I walk up to Derek my boyfriend and Isaac, Boyd and Erica my friends. I don’t even look for Scott anymore he is probably with Allison. I give Isaac and Erica a quick hug and Boyd slaps me on the back as greeting after that I give Derek a quick kiss on the lips. 

I see Scott storming in the school and walks quickly to me with a angry and hurt expression “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating him!” Scott screamed. He looked like he was about to say more but I quickly interrupted him 

“Him has a name, it’s Derek. If you were my best friend you would have known that I am dating Derek for one month and that we told the school last Monday during lunch that we were dating.” I continue angrily “If you were paying any attention to me you would have known but no you don’t know because you are to damn busy with your girlfriend. It’s always Allison this Allison that and if you weren’t with her you would be talking about her. The only moments you remembered I was there was when you guys broke up again. I am tired of being a second choice!” 

Scott said “Why him, why Derek Hale of all people?” “Why him?!” 

I shouted with disbelieve “because he loves me and I love him and because he actually spends and wants to spend time with me and because he pays me attention and because I am not his second choice and I am not forgotten by him until his first choice or girlfriend brakes up with him again. How dare you say why him when you are the one that is a selfish bastard who only can think of his girlfriend.” 

He looks angry at me he shouldn’t be the one angry with me I think. “You know what I don’t need to explain myself. Bye Scott till never. oh yeah and if you haven’t realized we’re not friends anymore because I don’t want to be friends with a boy who can only remember his best friend when his girlfriend breaks up with him and even then he can only think of her. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a class to go to” I say while the bell rings. 

I walk with Derek and Erica to math and leave a bewildered Scott behind but I don’t look back. 

Derek stops me before entering math and motions to Erica to continue even though she probably will be able to hear us anyway “Are you okay” he asks. “Yeah” I answer “yeah I am” I say with a smile and I realize it isn’t a lie because I know Derek would have heard it. Then Derek gives me a quick passionate kiss on the lips and says “OK, that’s good”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤!


End file.
